This is an information-gathering project, concerned with the questions of whether cancer is a disease affecting lower animals (cold-blooded vertebrates and all invertebrates), and how this information and these animals can be used to find the causes and the means of controlling human neoplasms. The contract will: Collect and analyze the literature dealing with neoplasms in lower animals; Collect, study, and identify neoplasms in lower animals; and Conduct investigations to determine the cause of tumors in lower animals and their significance in relation to causes of human cancer.